Secret Wings
by Kzerokun96
Summary: "Disaat semua seharusnya berjalan normal, justru terasa semakin rumit. Mengharuskannya menjadi mate dari sang musuh besar adalah gila. Apalagi di tempat asing bernama Hogwart."
1. chapter 1

Pairing : KaZe

Disclaimer :

Harry potter by J.K. Rowling

Vampire knight by Matsuri Hino

Author : Kzerokun96

Ini adalah tulisan pertama saya. Maklumi jika ini sangat gaje dan aneh (?), OOC, typo(s), dan mengandung unsur yaoi/humu, jadi yang ga suka silakan klik tanda close (X) dari cerita ini. Dilarang bash dan war, tapi jika mau mengoreksi kesalahan kepenulisan saya, saya persilahkan. So ...

Read and Review.

Prolog.

Udara dingin menghembus, menghantarkan sesak dan sakit. Namun, secara perlahan bias bias cahaya muncul di ufuk timur, menyusupkan energi kalor yang menghangatkan bumi.

Seseorang itu masih betah berdiri di atap gedung, energi matahari yang mulai merangkak naik tak mampu menyusupkan sedikit kehangatan di hatinya yang membeku. Zero, nama seseorang itu, ah tidak, dia bukan lagi orang sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, dia salah satu dari mereka. Mereka yang eksitensinya di benci dan diburu oleh Zero.

Zero hanya berdiri diam di atap Cross Akademi, menolak kenyataan jika Yukinya baru saja pergi. Kenyataan bahwa Yukinya adalah putri Kuran, adik dari Kaname Kuran yang berarti Yuki adalah Pureblood Vampire, makhluk yang eksitensinya ingin dimusnahkan Zero.

Lagi, sekali lagi kenyataan menghancurkan Zero. Menghancurkannya ke titik terendah dalam jurang kegelapan. Disaat dirinya kehilangan harapan untuk hidup, sekali lagi, Yuki memberi alasan untuk hidup Zero. Sebuah perjanjian yang menyakitkan, namun itulah yang membuat Zero mempunyai alasan hidup. Perjanjian untuk saling membunuh jika bertemu. Sebuah kesempatan untuk kembali bertemu dengannya, tentu dengan situasi yang berbeda.

Matahari mulai merangkak lebih tinggi, pada hari biasa Cross Akademi akan mulai ramai dengan kegiatan siswa Day Class yang akan memulai hari belajar mereka, tetapi karena pertempuran kemaren maka seluruh siswa diliburkan sampai seluruh perbaikan di Akademi telah selesai. Cross Akademi mengalami kerusakan yang parah di beberapa bagian, dan mungkin butuh waktu berminggu minggu untuk proses perbaikan.

Cross Akademi memiliki dua tipe murid, Day Class untuk manusia dan Night Class untuk para Vampire. Dan tentu saja para Day Class tidak mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya, mereka hanya tahu jika para Night Class adalah anak para bangsawan atau orang kalangan atas yang tidak memiliki waktu belajar di siang hari. Dan mereka masuk Cross Akademi karena sekolah ini memiliki kelas malam.

Di atas gedung Akademi, Zero masih saja menatap hambar pada gerbang Cross Akademi yang hancur, menyaksikan dari jauh Yuki pergi bersama sang pureblood prince yang merangkap sebagai tunangannya, Kuran Kaname. Serta diikuti para pengikut setia sang pureblood untuk meninggalkan Cross Akademi dan dirinya selamanya.

Kondisi Zero masih sama seperti tadi malam, berantakan dan penuh bercak darah meski tubuhnya tanpa luka segorespun. Tubuhnya teregenerasi secara cepat melebihi manusia normal, tentu saja karena dia bukan lagi manusia. Zero telah menjadi bagian dari mereka para Vampire, namun dengan kasta yang rendah karena dahulunya dia adalah manusia, namun Zero juga seorang Vampire Hunter yang kuat, dia lahir di kalangan Hunter terkuat, Clan Kiryuu.

Setelah melihat rombongan Yuki dan kaname meninggalkan Coss Akademi, barulah Zero menjejakkan kaki meninggalkan atap gedung. Berjalan menuju kamarnya di rumah Kepala sekolah yang tak jauh dari Akademi.

TBC ...

Ada yang berminat di lanjut? Fandom ini sekarang sangat langka dan saya cinta VK (?).

Ok abaikan ke gaje an penulis. Stay calm. Read and Review _


	2. Chapter 1 Hogwarts Mail

Pairing : KaZe

Disclaimer :

Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino

Author : Kzerokun96 as L

Ini adalah karya pertama saya. Mohon maklumi jika ini sangat gaje dan aneh (?), OOC, typo(s), dan mengandung unsur yaoi/humu, jadi yang ga suka silakan klik tanda close (X) dari cerita ini. Dilarang bash dan war, tapi jika mau mengoreksi kesalahan kepenulisan saya, saya persilahkan. So ...

Read and Review.

Chapter 1. Hogwarts Mail

Dingin udara malam menyusup, mencari celah diantara jendela dan pintu, ingin membagikan sensasi menggelitik dalam kulit. Namun, tanpa suhu dinginpun ruangan itu sudah senyap. pemilik ruangan itu tak lagi tersenyum dengan tingkah bodoh .

"Zero menolak untuk sadar." celetuk seorang pria muda dengan wajah lelah. Ia telah hidup begitu lama dan ini adalah titik terberat dalam hidupnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" seorang pria paruh baya memprotes dengan tegas. Zero bukanlah pengecut hingga menolak kesadarannya.

"Ini kedua kali Zero hancur, dan kali ini tak ada celah untuknya bertahan," nada lelah itu kembali terdengar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu Kaien! Sedang kau-"

"9 bulan, Yagari. Zero sudah tidak bangun selama 9 bulan." pria yang dipanggilnya Yagari terdiam. Ini adalah pukulan berat untuk mereka. Bagi mereka Zero bukan hanya anak didik, Zero sudah seperti anak kandung mereka.

#flashback

Zero melangkah memasuki kamarnya di kediaman kepala sekolah. Ia melangkah dengan pikiran yang kosong.

"... ro"

"Zero?"

"Zero, are you okay?" tersentak, Zero segera menoleh pada sang kepala sekolah, ayah angkatnya.

"Istirahatlah, Ayah akan membawakan makan malammu." Zero tahu tatapan sedih yang dilayangkan Kaien untuknya, namun Zero tak bisa untuk sekedar tersenyum.

"Ayah, terima kasih." kalimat singkat sebelum debam pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup oleh Zero, membuat Kaien membatu. Zero memanggilnya 'Ayah' adalah hal yang ia inginkan setelah mengangkat Zero menjadi anaknya 7 tahun lalu. Perlahan senyum Kaien terpatri sempurna. Ia akan menjaga Zeronya. Putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Zero keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar, meski masih pucat dan suram. Handuk masih menutupi surai silver yang basah dan hanya mengenakan celana training longgar tanpa atasan. Berjalan menuju satu-satunya lemari di sudut kamarnya yang gelap. Mengambil sebuah kaos panjang namun netranya terpaku pada sebuah ransel. Berbagai ingatan tentang Yuki mendobrak masuk ke otak. Saat dimana ia putus asa dan ingin melarikan diri, namun Yuki memberi alasan untuknya bertahan, menjanjikan sosok 'Rumah' untuknya. Berbagai memori yang terus berputar membuatnya pening. Zero mencengkram keras kepalanya berakhir sebuah kegelapan lagi. Sunyi dan sendiri.

Daun pintu terketuk pelan, berharap sang pemilik kamar menyahut, namun nihil.

"Zero ... makan malam, tou-san masuk ya?"

Tak mendapati sahutan, Kaien memilih langsung masuk. Sunyi dan dingin, seakan kamar ini tak pernah terhangatkan matahari. Kaien meletakkan sup hangat di meja, mulai berkeliling di kamar Zero yang luas dan gelap.

"Zero, kau masih di kamar mandi?" Kaien mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Hening. Dengan ragu Kaien membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tak terkunci, kosong.

Berinisiatif menyalakan lampu, mungkin saja Zero sudah tertidur di ranjang dan Kaien tak melihatnya karena gelap. Lampu menyala, menampakkan kamar yang luas nan rapi.

"ZERO!" Kaien berteriak panik, Zero pingsan di lantai dekat lemari dengan keadaan toples.

#Flashback end.

Malam ini adalah purnama, tepat 9 bulan Zero menolak tersadar. Semilir angin menerbangkan gorden hingga terbuka, membiarkan kilau perak purnama menyusup dalam gelapnya kamar. Zero masih tertidur di atas ranjang, nampak kurus dan pucat. Ia tak mati meski tak ada asupan nutrisi selama 9 bulan, ia bukan lagi manusia. Melainkan vampir yang abadi meski bukan pureblood yang mulia.

Pedar perak purnama begitu terang menyinari tubuh Zero, seakan cahaya itu hanya tersorot untuknya. Perlahan semilir angin berhembus lebih kuat, berpusar pada tubuh Zero diatas ranjang, bagai turnado kecil yang melayangkan tubuh Zero dari grafitasi bumi. Sulur-sulur mawar muncul ditubuh Zero, membelitnya bagai ular, menutupi tubuh Zero dengan daun dan kelopak mawar mewah, membuatnya terlihat bagai kepompong raksasa.

Perlahan namun pasti, cahaya perak bulan terhisap dalam kepompong Zero, membuat mawar-mawar menyala merah sebelum meluruh bagai butiran kristal bersamaan dengan sulurnya.

Sebuah keajaiban terjadi, tubuh Zero menghilang tergantikan sosok anak kecil bersurai silver yang tampak mengapung di udara sebelum kembali terhempas ke atas ranjang. Semilir angin terhenti, gorden-gorden kembali turun dan kamar kembali gelap.

Cahaya mentari pagi menyusup di helaian gorden, mengintip masuk pada sosok anak kecil yang terlelap dengan manis di atas ranjang. Beberapa burung berkicau heboh menyambut hari yang cerah.

"Eungh ... burung berisik!" sosok kecil itu menggeliat, merasa terganggu dengan kicauan para burung. Dengan sebal ia turun dari ranjang, menyibak gorden dengan kasar membuat cahaya matahari berbondong-bondong menyerbunya. Zero memejamkan mata.

'Sejak kapan matahari begitu menyilaukan? Sejak kapan jendelaku jadi tinggi?'

Dengan mendumel kesal dalam hati, Zero berjinjit meraih kait jendela dan membukanya. Mengusir para burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon depan jendelanya.

Puas setelah para burung pergi, Zero masih merasa janggal dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa bajuku kebesaran?" Zero menatap aneh pada kedua jarinya yang tenggelam dan kerah bajunya yang merosot lebar, memperlihatkan sebagian besar bahunya yang putih mulus.

Penasaran, Zero berjalan kesebuah lemari dengan cermin full body. Menatap terkejut pada pantulannya. Di cermin tampak seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahun dengan rambut silver seleher, kulit putih cenderung pucat dan mata silver mempesona. Zero sempat tak yakin jika itu adalah dirinya, namun sebuah simbol mawar di leher membuatnya tak bisa mengelak. Tubuhnya kembali ke usia 10 tahun, namun Zero masih dapat mengingat apapun yang terjadi dalam 17 tahun hidupnya.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Zero ragu. Ia harus memastikan satu hal. Diraihnya laci di bagian bawah lemari dan mengambil sebuah cutter. Zero menyayat telapak tangannya, dengan segera aroma darah menguar namun luka di tangan Zero menutup dengan cepat. Regenerasi sempuna dan Zero kembali menatap cermin, disana terpantul iris merah terang sebelum meredup dan kembali berwarna silver.

"Aku ... masih termasuk mereka. Vampir."

"Yagari, ini sungguh aneh dan tak masuk akal! Bagaimana Zero bisa terdaftar disana? Itu mustahil!" Kaien telah kembali cerewet dan Cross Akademi sudah hampir selesai perbaikan hingga tahun ajaran depan akademi sudah kembali aktif.

"Bagaimana aku tau Kaien? Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tak tertebak pemikirannya."

"Ini sungguh konyol." Kaien memasuki rumah dengan wajah cemberut, kesal dengan surat yang di alamatkan untuk Zero. Bagaimana Zero bisa mendapatkan surat penerimaan sebagai siswa baru sedang Zero tak bangun sama sekali? Dan sekolah itu hanya menerima siswa tahun pertama yang berusia 10/11 tahun, sedang Zero berusia 17 tahun? Kaien bembanting tubuhnya dengan kesal ke sebuah sofa dekat perapian di ruang keluarga.

"Abaikan saja suratnya." Yagari hanya menatap lelah sahabatnya yang mulai kekanakan, sejujurnya wajah Kaien itu menipu. Sebenarnya pria itu lebih tua dari Yagari, namun secara fisik Yagari terlihat lebih tua.

Kaien adalah Legendaris Hunter yang telah pensiun. Usianya sudah 73 tahun jika ada yang ingin tahu, namun fisiknya terlihat berumur 25 tahun. Sedang Yagari berusia 30 tahun dengan fisik normal.

"Bagaimana bi-" ucapan Kaien terhenti saat seorang anak kecil berambut silver berbaju kebesaran lewat dengan begitu santai dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan Kaien. Anak itu dengan santai memakan roti selai tomat miliknya, tak perduli pandangan kedua pria dewasa yang shock menatapnya.

"Zero?" Yagari lah yang tersadar terlebih dahulu, dengan refleks memastikan identitas bocah di hadapannya, sedang Kaien masih belum berkedip menatap sang bocah silver.

"Hm"

Sebuah gumanan singkat memastikan segalanya. Bocah silver itu adalah Zero. Yagari segera mendudukkan diri di samping sang bocah dan mengacak surai silver yang langsung ditepis oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kau benar-benar Zero!" Kini Yagari yang bertingkah kekanakan, memeluk erat sang bocah silver sedang Kaien telah pingsan dengan tak elit.

Setelah perdebatan yang begitu panjang menganai bagaimana tubuh Zero mengecil dan tentang surat penerimaan siswa dari Hogwarts, maka disinilan Zero beserta Kaien dan Yagari di sebuah kota besar London, Inggris.

Zero dengan agak berat hati menerima Hogwart sebagai sekolah barunya, ia sungguh sudah malas untuk yang namanya sekolah. Namun sebuah kalimat dari Kaien selalu berputar dalam kepalanya.

"Kau harus hidup lebih baik Zero! Melupakan masa lalu dan mulai kembali hidupmu. Di Hogwarts memang ada begitu banyak ras termasuk vampir tapi aku yakin tempat itu tepat untukmu. Dan kau harus mencari tahu sendiri siapa dirimu, kenapa tubuhmu kembali ke usia 10 tahun dan mengapa dirimu berbeda dari seluruh klan Kiryuu yang ada."

Ceramah panjang itu masih terngiang di benak Zero, membuatnya mendesah malas dan kembali berbaring di kamarnya, tentu saja itu adalah kamar hotel yang mereka sewa. Di meja pojok kamar sudah terdapat koper besar berisi baju-baju dan buku yang akan ia butuhkan selama di hogwart, Kaien bilang itu ucapan selamat datang dari kepala sekolah. Zero heran, bagaimana Kaien bisa kenal kepala sekolah Hogwarts? Jika mereka teman kenapa Zero tak pernah dengan Kaien ataupun Yagari menyebutnya?

Menyerah memikirkan kepala sekolah Hogwarts, atensi Zero teralih pada sebuah kantong kain besar di meja nakas. Jika ada yang bertanya isi maka jawabannya adalah logam emas, perak dan perunggu yang menjadi mata uang dunia sihir dimana Hogwarts berada. Zero makin pening mengingat ia harus hidup di dimensi yang berbeda. Dimensi sihir bersebelahan dengan dimensi manusia tinggal, keduanya hanya dibatasi sekat tak kasat mata yang hanya bisa di tembus oleh para penyihir. Dan Hogwarts adalah sekolah bagi calon penyihir. Zero menghela napas kasar sekali lagi sebelum memejamkan mata. Berusaha tidur karena besok ia akan berangkat ke Hogwarts jam 11:00 melalui peron 9 3/4 Kingkcross.

TBC

Note : Maafkan author yang begitu lelet updet. Author mengalami musibah pencopetan hingga ponsel author hilang. Karena author tak memiliki laptop (efek di curi maling) jadi author menulis pakai ponsel. Dan sungguh sial ponsel juga kecopetan. beruntung naskah sudah melekat dalam otak namun butuh usaha untuk membeli ponsel baru. Maklumi, author tak kaya raya.

Zero : Berisik! ngapain malah curhat? dasar alay.

L : Iya Zer, maaf

Oke, terima kasih telah membaca, menfavorit dan memberi review. sungguh review kalian menjadi pendongkrak author.

Semoga hari kalian indah ...


	3. Chapter 2 Hogwarts Express

Tak usah basa-basi. So read and review.

Secret Wings Chapter 2. Hogwarts Express

Musim dingin telah terlewati, pucuk-pucuk daun mulai menyemi, kuncup-kuncup bunga mulai meyembul dari kapas alam yang dingin. Di sebuah kompartemen pojok yang masih kosong Zero duduk menyendiri. Menyaksikan keramaian diluar gerbong kereta. Beruntunglah ia masuk kebih dulu. Ia belum terbiasa dengan berbagai keramaian yang muncul.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan kereta mulai berisik, menandakan sebagian besar anak sudah mulai naik dan seluruh kompartemen akan terisi penuh, termasuk yang ia duduki. Pepatah mengatakan sedia payung sebelum hujan, jadilah Zero mengenakan tudung jubah hitamnya untuk menyembunyikan sang silver yang pasti akan menarik perhatian. Begitu mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, secara otomatis Zero memejamkan mata, pura-pura tidur adalah alibi sempurna menolak sosialisasi.

Pintu terbuka sekian detik setelah netra Zero terpejam, segera aroma darah manusia menyeruak masuk bersama sang pemilik, namun tak cukup untuk menggoda sisi vampir Zero.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?"

Anak yang sopan, namun Zero bukanlah orang yg perduli dengan sopan santun, jadilah ia tetap tertidur ditengah keramaian bak orang mati.

Sang anak yang menyapa Zero merasa terabaikan, dengan agak cemberut yang bersurai merah mulai menaikkan tas keatas dan mengabaikan eksitensi Zero yang tertidur serta mulai duduk tenang.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, peluit panjang berbunyi, asap mengepul di udara dan kereta mulai bergerak. Si anak berambut merah membuka jendela disisinya dan mulai berteriak selamat tinggal pada keluarga, membuat Zero mendesis kecil karena terganggu, desisan itu tak cukup keras terdengar hingga sang rambut merah tetap histeris sampai laju kereta naik. Stasiun terlihat mulai mengecil dan menghilang, sang rambut merah mulai menghela napas keras sebelum pintu kompartemen kembali terbuka menampakkan anak laki-laki pendek berkacamata yang tampak lusuh.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Silahkan." Bukan Zero yang mengtakannya tentu saja. Zero masih dalam keterpuraannya tidur, namun jika mereka jeli maka akan menyadari jika tubuh Zero menegang dan tangannya terkepal. Zero terusik dengan aroma famliar yang dibawa sang makhluk baru yang memasuki kompartemennya.

"Terima kasih," sang anak lusuh berkaca mata menaikkan tas ke tempat penyimpanan diatas mereka dan mulai duduk.

"Namaku Ronald Weasley, namamu siapa?" Sang bocah merah mulai memperkenalkan diri yang tentu dibalas ramah oleh lawan.

"Harry potter, salam kenal." Anak itu tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi yang kecil dan lucu berbanding terbalik dengan si merah yang terdiam membatu dengan tidak elit.

"Sungguh? Kau Harry Potter? Harry Potter yang itu? The boy who life? A-apa kau punya i-itu? Maksudku lu-lukanya." Antusias adalah hal tak terelakkan begitu bertemu dengan sosok pahlawan dunia sihir, pengecualian untuk Zero yang tak tahu apapun tentang sihir. Melihat lawan bicara begitu antusias sang bocah kacamata agak ragu mengangkat poni yang menutupi dahi, berharap anak di depannya tak berperilaku brutal layaknya fans bertemu idola.

"Waoow ... kau sungguh memiliki lukanya. Astaga! Beruntungnya aku satu kompartemen denganmu. Kau tahu seluruh anak di dunia sihir mengidolakanmu. Tidak! Semua orang mengidolakanmu. Kau adalah pahlawan!"

Si Weasley mengoceh panjang di pertemuan pertama mereka, benar-benar mengabaikan eksitensi Zero dan sang silver beruntung dengan itu. Tanpa sadar ketegangan dan aura dinginnya mencair sejak nama Harry Potter tersebut. Aroma itu bukan milik 'dia' melainkan milik si Harry Potter, mirip namun berbeda.

Kereta melaju dengan cepat, stasiun berganti menjadi pemukiman lalu terganti hutan, padang, sungai, jembatan, hutan lagi, begitu seterusnya. Kompartemen itu tetap ramai akan orolah Potter dan Weasley, sebuah keajaiban Zero membiarkan mereka, dan tentu saja Zero bukan seorang yang sabar. Sebelum Zero membuka mulutnya pintu kompartemen berderak terbuka.

"Wah wah, lihat disini. Sang pahlawan sihir Harry Potter dan ... rambut merah, ku tebak pasti Weasley. Ayahku mengatakan betapa menyebalkannya para Weasley," pintu terbuka menampakkan bocah pirang bertampang rupawan beserta kedua anak buahnya. Dan kembali aroma familiar menyerbu penciuman Zero membuat tubuh sang silver menegang.

"Enyahlah Malfoy!" Suara tegas sang Weasley tidaklah sebanding dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar dan wajahnya memerah sampai telinga, antara malu dan marah. Siapapun tahu jika Weasley adalah keluarga yang miskin dan mempunyai banyak anak, keberadaan mereka adalah sebuah penghinaan bagi keluarga bangsawan seperti Malfoy.

"Sangat berani Weasley! Kau tahu Potter, kau berhak tau tentang pentingnya memilih teman. Aku akan senang hati mengajarimu tentang itu." Sombong, sebuah ciri alami seorang Malfoy setelah manipulatif. Dan Zero menaikkan bibir sinis di balik tudungnya, berusaha mengontrol aura hingga tak mengusik sang bocah pureblood disana.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku cukup bijaksana menentukan siapa yang pantas menjadi temanku. Lebih baik kau pergi." Tegas dan tanpa ragu, itulah Harry. Hidup di sebuah keluarga yang membencinya cukup bagi Harry untuk membentuk sikap bijaksana dalam memilih. Dan Weasley pilihan tepat baginya.

"Kau akan menyesal telah menolakku Potte-"

"Berisik!"

Toleransi Zero mencapai batas limit, situasi ini sungguh menggiritasi telinganya. Rupanya desisan dan ledakan aura dingin yang menguar cukup untuk menghentikan ucapan Malfoy, membuat sang pirang muda emosi dan mendekati Zero. Tanpa ragu menarik kerah jubah Zero membuat sang silver mendongak hingga tudungnya terjatuh. Suasana menjadi sunyi, bahkan Malfoy tak sanggup bersuara. Keheningan dan sifat arogan berhasil membuat Zero kesal dekaligus lega, di bukanya iris ametys yang sejak awal tersembunyi, menatap gerangan kurang ajar yang berani menarik kerah jubahnya. Namun Zero juga kehilangan kata. Sosok dihadapannya bagai cerminan diri sendiri bagi Zero maupun sang Malfoy muda. Mereka sangat mirip hanya berbeda warna rambut dan iris mata. Jika Zero bersurai silver maka Malfoy pirang plantina. Dan jika Zero beriris ametys maka Malfoy grey yang mempesona. Kecanggungan memenuhi kompartemen, maka Malfoylah yang pertama mengalah. Berbekal sebuah ancaman singkat untuk Potter dan Weasley, si Malfoy muda meninggalkan kompartemen bersama kedua bawahannya.

Keadaan canggung dengan Ron Weasley yang terbelalak ngeri menatap Zero, berfikir apa seorang Malfoy mungkin terlahir kembar.

"Kau seorang Malfoy?"

Tipikal pemberani, Harrylah yang membuka suara. Sama merasa janggalnya dengan Ron tentang kemiripan Zero dan Draco Malfoy.

"Bukan. Aku Kiryuu, kurasa kalian cukup cerdas menyadari logat Jepangku."

Dan Zero bukanlah seorang yang sopan untuk membalas dengan halus. Begitu suara Zero terdengar entah mengapa membuat Ron dan Harry menghela napas lega. Satu Malfoy di angkatan mereka sudah mengerikan bagaimana jadinya jika ada dua?

Merasa situasi telah terkendali, Zero kembali menaikan tudung jubahnya, mengabaikan Weasley muda yang masih menatap curiga padanya.

Kompartemen itu mendadak mengalami keheningan mencurigakan dengan dua penghuni yang seakan berkomunikasi menggunakan lirikan sedang sang silverate menatap acuh keluar jendela. Seakan mengabaikan segala hal namun otaknya tak berhenti memunculkan segala kemungkinan tentang Malfoy ataupun Potter. Pintu kompartemen kembali terbuka, seorang gadis yang terlihat angkuh melonggok masuk.

"Apa kalian melihat katak Nevile? Dia kehilangan kataknya lagi. Dan oh ... sebaiknya kalian memakai jubah kalian. Kita akan segera sampai. Dan beritahu aku jika kalian melihat katak Nevile."

Tanpa seorangpun sempat membalas ucapan sang gadis yang berbicara seperti kereta api.

"Oh iya, namaku Hermione Granger."

Dan gadis itu menghilang. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti sebulum sekali lagi Potter memecahnya.

"Kau tidak memakai jubahmu Ron?" Dan memang hanya sang Weasley muda yang masih melamun. Sedang Zero sejak awal telah memakai jubah sekolahnya namun tertutupi jubah hitam bertudung untuk menyembunyikan surai peraknya.

Zero benci menjadi pusat perhatian.

Laju kereta perlahan melambat, sebuah stasiun yang terlihat sederhana dan alami tampak. Zero cukup kagum dengan penampakan alam disini. Sungguh jauh berbeda dengan Jepang. Tanpa melepas tudung Zero mengikuti jejak para siswa baru menuruni kereta, menginjakkan kaki pada tanah basah awal musim semi di bawahnya, tanpa sadar helaan napas pelan meluncur.

'Aku ... sudah berada di tempat berbeda.'

Zero sengaja menjadi baris terakhir yang mengikuti Hagrid, sosok setengah raksasa yang memandu mereka, berbeda dengan Harry dan Ron di barisan terdepan. Mereka melalui jalan setapak tepi hutan yang terlihat dingin dan asri namun Zero menyukainya, dihirupnya udara yang begitu asri hingga sebuah senyum simpul terpatri. Tenang adalah kesan pertama Zero terhadap Hogwarts dan entah itu akan berubah atau tidak.

Para siswa baru berhenti berjalan dan menaiki sebuah perahu, setiap perahu dinaiki empat siswa begitu pula Zero. Zero tak perduli dengan siapa ia menaiki perahu, tidak perduli juga pada setiap mata yang menatap curiga akibat tudung kepala yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Air beriak mengikuti setiap dayungan sampan, beruntut menuju satu arah. Sebuah kastil yang terlihat tua, klasik dan megah. Zero tak begitu asing, dirinya sudah terlalu sering mengunjungi berbagai bagunan dalam misi hunternya. Perahu terhenti, satu-persatu para siswi mulai menginjak bangunan kastil. Kastil yang akan menjadi rumah mereka selama tujuh tahun. Menebak apa saja yang berkemungkinan terjadi dengan mereka, kebanyakan adalah sebuah harapan yang tinggi.

TBC.

Maafkan author yang updetnya selalu telat. Harap kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
